ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Flare: Episode 4
Appears *Maga-Something *Bureaucratic Alien: Alien Remus **Synthetic Ultranoid: CT X-7 *Space Humans *Pending Chapter 1 The particles were like stars, small specks of light against the background of the void. They shined gold and crimson and spread apart the further they got from their source. Within the asteroid field the particles were like an explosion of color, slowly moving away from a single asteroid. Their source was Flare, his eyes. The eyes of an Ultranoid could not shed tears of salty water, instead they shed tears of light. He sat on the asteroid in sadness and in shame at his past actions, at those he doomed, those that had relied upon him. Now he could find no one else to push the blame on, he was just alone. Yet, in the end, he was not alone, never truly separated from 'him', he who he desired to be away from. His tears all became golden and gathered together into into a circle of swirling energy. While he immediately knew who to blame for this, he failed to react in time, for the portal enveloped him and closed. Flare found himself thrown through space between spaces, a tunnel of light, warped space, and current of exotic particles that all worked together at the whim of someone to deposit him elsewhere. Flare awoke in human form, clear complexion, short dark hair, golden eyes, and plain clothes, the most telling pieces of garments were his cream jacket with metal pads on the shoulders and the scarf he wore. He awoke in the sand and got up to see a rich skinned youth sitting on a log in front of him. The young man wore heavenly robes of white and on his shoulders with a circular necklace, composed of gold and jade plates knitted together by yarn of bronze. His hair was red and yellow and flowed and waved that it resembled fire. His eyes had the same golden glow as Flare's but his expression was much more serious, much more grim. This was the form his 'father' often took, this was the favored form of Sol, his creator, and Flare was not happy. "You..." he said angrily "how dare you." "Sit..." the tone was so commanding the word struck him in his chest, in his core, and made his knees weak. Flare found himself sitting down next to him. The two sat, looking forward into the white expanse, not looking at each other. "Do you know why I sent you to help them...?" "Because they needed help..." "A bit more specific..." "It was the right thing to do?" "No...I sent you to help them because...I made the Morpheons..." "Wait...that's it, but what about all the other..." "Tyranny...one way or another, it always gets overthrown. It may take decades, centuries, but it happens. Until then there is only those that fall in its wake." "Why...why can't I help, why couldn't I help...?" "Fire casteth shadow boy..." Flare looked at him confused. "We are higher beings of the immortal world, when we play in the mortal world, it's always the mortals who get hurt... Is it not ironic...we 'gods' don't like playing God?" "You made the Morpheons, you made me...!" "I made them because I want to create, it is my nature, and not the nature that commands me. I made them because I was free to do so..." "You talk as if someone commands you..." "Everyone is a slave to something child, even beings such as I. Our beliefs, our goals, our ambitions, our greed, our...purpose... None are more enslaved than those that think themselves free..." "I could have used a talk like this before...'that' happened..." "You would not have listened..." "You don't know that..." "Oh, but I do, forget me being omniscient, I know you child of mine, better than you know yourself...maybe even myself..." Sol got up. "There is an organisation, a space empire, though not in function. It has a 'General Order Number One', which states that its members will not interfere with pre-FTL civilizations or their development, or the internal affairs of others." "Okay..." "If you flew past a planet, one inhabited by primitives, they have no idea of combustion technology, no knowledge of electricity. You notice as asteroid heading towards it. You calculate it will hit, with enough force to cause an extinction level event. What would you do...?" "What do mean what I would do...?!" he shouted as he stood up "I would stop it...!" Sol turned to him and surprised Flare...with his smile. It was a genuine, happy, sweet smile accompanied by a soft pat on the head and the ruffling of his hair. Flare sat as he was unsure how to feel about being treated like a good little boy. "Do not ever loose that kindness..." His expression returned to the normal stoic and intense expression "However, you are far too reckless with it. That asteroid could be a disguised ship come to survey the planet and the civilization." "How would I know that...?" "You could check with your eyes, that can see through walls, or sense the gravity waves, generated by its exit of FTL. My point is, you are too loose with your emotions, there is no thought between your actions. Thus, an action meant to save a world, could kill innocents..." "So what, I should never act, never do anything...?!" "No...for that same star empire I spoke. If you had destroyed that 'asteroid', they would try to hold you for violating their beliefs. They would say you working against the 'cosmic plan' or some such nonsense. As an all-knowing that thus knows the plan. I can tell you, they are full of it. It's sad too, there was a time they didn't treat that policy as religious Dogma..." "I feel hot..." said Flare. "That's your body beginning to overheat." "Wait, what, how I'm..." "You're asleep and this is a dream. It's much easier to talk to mortals in dreams. Regardless, you really should try radiating off that excess heat when you wake up..." "So what now...?" "Now...? There is a monster, of great beast of unnatural origins, and thus your next target. It terrorizes a world of primitives. Now..." he snapped his fingers. "Wake Up..." Flare awoke in Ultranoid form, on the grey dust of a moon. He looked towards the world below and took off towards it. Unaware of the ship behind him which uncloaked. Chapter 2 "What was that...?" asked the captain. He was a humanoid in a uniform of varying greys of different shades. The one exception was his sash, a red sash with two gold lines. He, like the rest of his people on the ship, was humanoid, very much like a human, but his eyebrows were more angular, his ears were pointed, and scaly plates ran down their noses. The bridge of the ship was composed of metal panels and a carpet flooring, around slim and slender consoles, with metal chairs, cushioned and in the shape of curves. The ceiling, the panels seemed to glow instead of traditional lighting. "Unknown..." said one of the two operators in front of him, they were blue sashes "Our sensors are picking up some manner of...fusion like reaction, like a star..." "A Kaiju, a Remunoid kaiju?" "Possibly..." "Well, this planet has yet another problems. We should maintain surveillance and learn what we can about this creature, it may attack one of our worlds later..." "Understood...I..." "What...?" "The creature is gone..." "What do you mean gone...?" "There...there was a warp energy pulse...it...it is similar to the one used by the Sol Entity..." The captain stood up. "That...that pompous megalomaniac...! No, he is not getting away with it again! Get me an away team, laser set to kill! We are not letting him ruin another world!" In the forest, the little light landed, a golden sphere, the rippled and warped into a humanoid form, the aura dissipating to reveal Flare in his human form. Flare looked around the ancient forest, seeing only trees and bushes. The sky was blue, and in the sky were two suns, one large and one small at the bottom right of its larger partner. Flare proceeded to walk towards the sound of running water, seemingly unaware of those around him. He came to a stream, crisp clear water, flowing down towards a lake. He knelt down, and took a sip, and then immediately shot up again, catching something in the air. It was a dart, and it was clear it was coated on something. Flare threw into the ground and took of, stopping the lean back and dodge more darts before jumping into the trees. The hunters came out, seemingly human with rich skin, and long straight black hair. They were covered in black tribal tattoos and skirts made from leaves and armor made of wooden planks tied together with vines. They were covered in foliage, and sported blow pipes and spears with heads made of shaped stone. Out of the trees came Flare, with a chop motion ready. That was until he saw what he was about to hit, and he softened his blow. The chop to the soldier caused the humanoid to flip onto the side and Flare lunged forward at high speed, grabbing the next warrior by the stomach and flipping him over onto another. Flare flipped and twirled to the side, avoiding more darts before landing and striking the ground, creating a cloud of dust, which he used to disappear. "Now if only he could fight like that in giant form..." said Sol, his ethereal projection hovering above in heavenly white. Flare darted from place to place, knocking out opponents and avoiding their spears and darts. Flare landed and those that remained fire their darts at him from behind. Flare got up and turned around, his eyes glowing a frighting bright red, and emitting a light that turned the oncoming darts into ash. The attackers stopped, and immediately fell upon their knees and began to worship him, leaving Flare feeling a bit confused. Sol watched as they left, taking Flare to their village. He also watched as 'they' watched. They were in full body black suits, with goggles, and ceramic chest armor that sported gas tanks on their backs. They were cloaked, hidden from normal eyes but very much visible to him, while he was undetected by them. "We're too late..." said one of them "he has already met the locals, and begun infecting their culture..." "We need to take him down, quick..." "How will that affect them, their 'god' suddenly disappearing...?" "They will grow, they will forget. Come, let us go...Sol, cannot be allowed to do as he pleases anymore." Sol snickered to himself, but his expression quickly turned back to stoic. "Come, we have to hurry." Chapter 3 "Huh...this is nice..." said Flare. He sat within a hut on a mat while several village elders and shamans were outside whispering to him. "Hmmm I wonder what they are saying..." "They are saying..." said Sol, who suddenly sat next to him "whether or not they should worship you or throw you to the lake." "What's in the lake...?" "What do you think....?" Flare shrugged. "Regardless they are not your concern, and the lake is not your only concern." "Meaning...?" "Did you feel it in the forest, the subtle but rather annoying sensation...?" "Yeah...what was that...?" "It's an energy field, where in light being reflected off of it is shifted to a frequency most others cannot perceive. It's that shift your light based anatomy is detecting." "Someone's cloaked...here, on this primitive planet?" "So you do have some of my brains, good." "I would be insulted...if I didn't feel it again..." "Yes, time for me to go...also, turn on your translation function on your device." Like that Sol was gone and the elders returned to the hut. The chief sat down on the stool in front of Flare, sitting in front a monstrous mural made of leaves, bones and carved wood. Flare immediately reached into his pocket and grabbed his transformation device. "So..." said the chief. Flare noted that his lips did not move the same way that the words he heard would suggest. "You are the stranger found in the woods, the magic man, with the power of fire and the skills of a great warrior..." "Well..." said Flare "I don't know about that...my father seems to think my fighting skills are rather...poor..." "Is that why you're here? Did he send you to learn the ways of the warrior?" "I'm...not sure exactly why he sent me here, only to go this lake..." "The lake...? The lake is where the demon lurks..." he said with a sad tone. "Demon...?" "Ah, the wise men here would call it a 'god' but it a wretched monster that feeds on our young at intervals in the year. I have also lost my own child to it maw..." "I'm sorry for you loss..." "Am I to believe that you are here to slay the beast...?" "Uh...I think so..." "You think? This beast has ruled unchallenged for years uncounted. We dare not leave the valley for fear of its skyfire, and its tail. If you have come to die, then do be certain about it." "Uh, well, when you put it like that..." Flare took a deep breath "I'm here to save you all...!" The chief looked at him and leaned forward on his staff. "You look like the town fool when you say it like that..." "Ouch..." said Flare in embarresment. "Still, fool or not, you are a guess here. A room will be prepared for you." Flare was in the darkness, floating, hovering in dark waters. There was nothing beside him, below him, or even above him, just more darkness, until large red eyes appeared. With them came a voice. "I know you..." it said in a loud, growling, but feminine voice "I know of you, I know the stench of your light, I know...no, no you are not 'him'. You are one of his brood, his offspring, yet..." The voice became less growling and more civil, seductive even, "you are more at home in this darkness than you should be..." Flare titled his head in confusion. "Don't understand, don't worry, I suspect-" The voice went sent as everything became funny and Flare's head began to ring. Flare awoke in the night in the little hut prepared for him. Build from a bamboos like flora and with leaf furniture, it was still more comfortable than the caves... Yet something was wrong, that irritating feeling from before was there, but stronger, much stronger. It took him but a moment to focus in on it, and the sensation that rose from his legs to his head, and finally that his transformation device was no longer upon him. Without warning he extended his hand outward at lightning speed, the limb partially disappearing. He pulled it back, taking back his device and throwing the invisible intruder over him and into a wall. Flare got up quickly and put his other arm in front of him erecting a wall of energy that diffused the laser fire that appeared ex nihlo. "Who are you...?!" asked Flare "What, the mighty Sol has forgotten us...?" "Sol? You met my father?" "Wait, what...?!" "Regardless I doubt you're natives to this world, why are you here...?" "We are the one's asking questions interloper. You and your kind will not threaten the development of this world!" "Uhm...I was sent here to save this world..." "Lies...you, your kind, you interfere where you have no business!" "What are you people even on? Business? Who are you...?" Flare felt the other one from before grab his transformation device. They pulled and Flare with a confused look on his face pulled back, again sending the would-be thief flying. Three lasers fired out of the dark and struck him in the chest knocking him into the wall. "That's what you get for-" "Oh that smarts..." said Flare in response to the sting as he immediately got back up. "Impossible, that should've knocked out..." There was a commotion people were coming. There were flashes of light and Flare felt the sensation quickly fade away, dissipate. "His son?!" said the ship captain. He sat in a meeting room with the planet below visible outside the windows. "The target identified Sol as his 'father'." said the squad leader, an older looking Remus with a scar over his eye. He wore a black suit with several pieces of black armor all connected to the control panel on his chest via wiring. The control panel was sloped so he could look down and turn the controls. The other squad members were there, including the female who was still rubbing her shoulders from being thrown around. "His 'father'...that pompous creature, he always presented himself as something cosmic, yet he clearly has a basic need to reproduce like every other life form...still, this is startling news..." "Why...?" asked the female. "Because..." said the squad leader "Sol constantly interferes with lesser cultures, attacking local mega-fauna and being haled as a hero or god-figure. By his own admission he may even have taken even more subtle actions of interference, deciding the future evolution of entire races..." "He frequently and flippantly breaks the General Order Number One, despite our best efforts to educate him on the subject." said the captain "Now imagine a race of him, a legion of his kind assaulting the sanctity of the Cosmic Plan." "So what do we do...?" "I have called HQ for use of a new prototype weapon to use again him, in the mean time, we must about acquiring information, scans, DNA sample, literal information such as Sol's homeworld, or base of operations. If Sol is not alone, if he sports a family, no a species, then we must be prepared in meeting with said species and the possible conflict that may bring." "He is trouble...!" said the shaman, an older man wearing a mask made from an animal skull. He was walking behind the chief as he walked through the village, shouting. "Even last night, spirits attacked him, the Lake God is angered, we must sacrifice him! Chief, Chief!!!" Flare watched it all from the roof of the building, hearing everything and understanding everything they said. "Who were they...?" he asked out loud. There was silence. "I know you're watching..." "Well..." said Sol suddenly appearing sitting next to him "They are a bunch of gits...." "I am not in the mood to be cute father..." "Maybe, but I am..." Flare looked at him "Fine, they are the Remus, from a planet of the same name. They are boring, grey minded bipeds that think themselves masters of the universe. They, of course, would never admit that, they claim to follow 'logic', bah. They hold the believe that there should only be limited interaction between species and civilizations, especially between, 'higher' and 'lower' civilizations." "What does that mean...?" "Primitive and Advance races, as dictated by whether they have FTL or not. In my giant form, I have appeared on many planets, and fought many monsters, protecting primitive races. I have even stopped asteroids." Flare looked at him "Contrary to what you think of me, I'm mean because I have to be. Regardless, they hold me to be in violation of their General Order Number One, that ideology I previously mentioned. So because I interfer with the business of others, stopping invasions, wars, etc...they have taken to trying to interfere with mine, as if I'm their great enemy..." "Are you...?" "Child, they have a bloated sense of their own importance." "Maybe, but are they wrong...? Should races be interfering with each other." "That is not what makes them so...sanctimonious. It's true people should mind their own business, but that said, if you walked past a beggar on the street, would you give him some food, or money...?" "Why not...?" "Well that would be interfering in their business wouldn't it...?" "But he asked for help?" "He needed help...that doesn't mean you had to give it...They have known about the monster in the lake, the blood sacrifices and such. As far as their feeble minds and instruments can surmise, it's a perfectly natural thing on this planet. They have the power and technology to deal with many problems without letting themselves be known. By their 'logic', by their enlightened minds, their understanding of the cosmic plan, these people must, need to suffer." "As far as I can tell, you make people suffer..." "Child...I know the cosmic plan, I read it, map it, help decide it. By that context, I know that anyone not in my position...well the truly 'logical' thing to do would be assume there isn't. I am indifferent because I know the consequences of my actions. They are indifferent and they made a whole philosophy to excuse their apathy. Now they want to war with me because I mock it, in their vain little minds." Father and son looked up. They sensed it, the cloaking field's presence. It was small and the unfolded to reveal a small circular probe. Said probe projected a holographic image of the Remus Captain. "Greetings, I am Captain Azak, of the RSF Hadran" "Hadran...?" said Flare. "One of their philosophers..." said Sol, completely invisible and inaudible to all but Flare. "I request a parlay with you, in the forest, north of us." Flare and Sol looked at each other "Huh..." they said together. Chapter 4 "Welcome..." said the captain's image. This time it was in the middle of the forest during the day. Flare walked up the hill and stopped in front of the hologram. He looked around. "So what do you want...?" he asked. "Well, I-" "I? Don't you mean 'we'...?" The captain looked confused. "I can sense your cloaking fields trying to be invisible, just makes you stand out to me. It like an irritance, but pointing to a specific direction." The captain looked around and nodded, and the four of them uncloaked. Each wore their black uniform, but with a black headgear resembling a motorcycle helmet. "Good to know, but on that note, what do you know...?" "I know you lot and my father do not get along. Something about conflicting beliefs..." "Please, you make it sound like religious war." "Isn't? You say, 'don't interfere', he says 'I'm doing my job'. You have two opinions in opposition to each other." "Huh, wise are we...and tell me, where do you stand...?" "Me...? I'm here because he told me to come here..." "To kill their god, and replace it...?" "No, as soon as it is dead I'm too leave, strange, since I can't sense it." "Why would you be able to sense it...I can understand our energy fields, but you show no sensitivity to living things?" "It is not...natural...I know no more than that..." "And you're just here to kill it because...you were told to...?" "I disobeyed him already. He told me not to do something, not to get involve, or at least...not past a point. I disobeyed thinking I knew better, I felt I knew better. Everyone died. I'm going to listen to the ancient as dirt cosmic entity, with omniscience. What's your excuse for disagreeing with him?" "We are enlightened. We have grown, and we have grown out of the need for creatures of myth and fantasy. We look at the real, and what's real, is your father interferes with the natural progression of races. Races that should be allowed to grow on their own. He strips them of that by playing 'hero'. He has also interfered in wars, with armed interventions. Your father likes to believe he owns the galaxy." "And what does this have to do with me...?" "We want you...to stop this cycle of interference." "Basically join you..." "More or less, a race like yours that is clearly ancient and powerful, should no better than to play god. Your father even thinks he is one." "From what I've seen there is little to disprove that, 'mysterious ways' and all." "Just being powerful, does not make one 'divine'. If he is so powerful, so great, so absolute...why would he need to reproduce?" Flare shrugged "I am the worst person to ask. Not too long ago I didn't even know I was an 'Ultranoid', Ultraman, or whatever." "I see...all we ask is that..." "All you ask...is that I leave these people to the mercy of that monster. You ask that I not care, that I look and turn away. Yes, sometimes, I may have to do that, but that is not today." "I see, that is unfortunate, but still, we have more time to get what we need when you're on our ship." "I highly doubt that..." "It was not a request..." The four pulled out ray guns, and Flare pulled out his transformation device out of his sleeve. "We have modified these beams to have more of an impact, as clearly you're too durable for the normal stun function. Do you really think you just-" Flare had a look of shock as he suddenly spun around, the eyes of the bust on his transformation item flashed a bright red, seconds before a large dense bolt of electricity struck the mountain side causing an explosion. Chapter 5 Flare landed in his Ultra form and placed the Remus agents on the ground in the forest as he turned his sight towards the lake. Storm clouds gathered as lightning arced between the sky and the waters, waters which churned and spun into a whirlpool as something rose up from out of it. The creature had a serpentine covered in crimson scales, with large golden fangs instead of lips and an almost absurdly large pair of golden horns on its head pointing forward, while a red crystal was set on its brow. "So this is the monster...?" said Flare in his mind. "Indeed..." said Sol, appearing on his shoulder "Maga-Something is its name..." "You made that up..." "I did not. It's....original, was erased, taken from it." "Ah..." said a third voice, a monstrous but womanly voice "Sol, I've heard so much about you..." it was clear it was from the beast. "And I've...not really been all that interested in you..." "Oh, does the great 'protector', not care about these mortals...?" "No, the 'great protector' had better things to do than take out a punk hiding in a lake and bullying the locals. I mean, one wonders how you got out of that seal on your forehead." "Does the 'Great Prince' not know, and here I thought you were so 'omniscient', but clearly things have been beneath your notice, or do you simply not care, what do you think...?" "Wait...are you trying to corrupt my son?" "Uh...should I..." said Flare "Shut it. You belly crawling little tripe, you dare attempt to corrupt a child of Sol?!" "There is a bit more of him than just you..." said the monster. "Flare..." "Yes, father...?" "If you can...kill him slowly..." Flare took a fighting stance and charged into the water, grabbing the beast's tail when it flew out and swung at him. Bolts of electricity arced down from its horns to the rest of its body and the water. Flare threw it off as the shock sent him flying into a mountain. The Remus watched the battle from space on the bridge of their ship. They watched as Flare attempted to use energy bullets against the beast, which it countered with a field of electricity. "Commander...?!" shouted the Captain over his com-system. "Sir...?" "What is going on?" "The Sol-kin and the native life form are fighting. Most likely it noticed his presence, or our presence. For whatever reason it attacked us!" "Why now....?" "Sir..." said an operator "The transport for the weapon has arrived in system." "Excellent. Captain, can you stall him until help arrives...?" "Negative, we already know our weapons do little even when he was in his humanoid form." replied the squad leader. Flare began to run towards the serpent, which then pointed its horns at the lake and fire bolts of electricity. Flare was shocked and Sol rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "Hey numb nuts..." said Sol agitated "Do something about the water..." "But....don't they need it..?" replied Flare. "Child, it's been infested by an Eldritch for untold decades, and it's pitch black, they've not used that water years." "But how..." Sol's eyes flashed, as Flare's did and the young warrior suddenly knew a technique. He crossed his arms, and flung them open, releasing a red glow of energy. When the flash of light was over, the black waters were gone. Flare rushed towards the monster, who fired more bolts at him. He leaped into the air and over it, and turned around, to struck in the chest by its tail. Though he was pushed back, Flare had grabbed its limb and proceeded to thrash about, slamming it into the ground, over and over again. Flare then tossed the monster into the side of a mountain but the beast was immediately up and darted towards him. On instinct Flare grabbed it by its horns only to be sent flying from the electrical shock, smashing the side of another mountain. Like a serpent, Maga-Something, sped across the battle field quickly. As he got up the beast circled him. Flare tried to drive it off with a kick, and flame coated punch, but it was for naught. Flare found himself being squeezed by the serpent, who then began to electrocute him. Flare fell on his knees and his color timer began to blink. "Tired...?" said Maga-Something "No...you're a Cinder Ultra, Sol does not let you get tired, and this...this is not enough...Oh...I sense it, your curse. The black miasma rising up from within you. It is that unbalance that causes you to risk...explosion I would imagine. Want to be free of it, want to be 'pure', complete, given in to it. Your father is a sentimental fuel to this mortals, these foolish cretins, that would attack you for so petty a reason. To that end he made you and your siblings, not children like he would have you believe, but tools, just tools to follow his orders. That's all you are, a broken tool, he's trying to fix..." "Child of mine..." said Sol's voice "Do fry that thing, so we get on our way." "But..." said Flare "She's talking her talk because she knows you can easily beat her..." Flare's body erupted in flames and the great beast squeeled and hissed in pain as it released him and tried to slither away. The flames died out and Flare waved his hands and put them together at his side, then outstretched his palm shooting a blue oscillating beam. It struck Maga-Something, coating her in ice. Flare fired a red specium ray, blowing the ice sculpture into meaty chunks that quickly began to evaporate. With his job done, he nodded, and flew up into the air, only to be struck in the side by a beam from an unknown assailant knocking him onto the ground. Sol was in a dark place, and he was with two others in heavenly white garments. One had a helmet for a head, with green flames rising out of it instead of a face. The other, looked to have a xenomorh's head but with Predator hair. Sol opened his eyes, and his eye balls were red like blood and covered in raging flames wherein monstrous roaring faces fluttered in and out of existence. From out of thin air, he pulled out a coin. One side was black with a skull, the other side was multicolored and bore one face vomiting out many more, each different and spewing out more. The side had more faces than it had any right having on a single side of a coin. Sol flipped it into the air, caught it and slammed it onto the back of his hand. It was the multicolored side. Chapter 6 Flare got up out of the dirt and looked up at what shot him. Coming down by means unknown, was a humanoid robot. It face was like a knights, with a grill plat where its mouth should be. Its armor was smooth and its build was somewhat slender. The robot landed gently as Flare stood up abruptly. "What...?" said Flare confused. "You have interfered with your last planet!" said a voice from the machine. "What...?" It charged Flare performing a kick. Flare cartwheeled out of the way and and outstretched his hand. "Stop!" The robot grabbed it and flipped him over, slamming him into the ground. It stepped back and put its arms in the L position. The vertical arm's side opened to reveal a rectangular port that fired out a stream of plasma into Flare's chest. While nothing that could pierce or burn him, it was still a painful process as he was pushed across the lake bed into a mountain side upside down. Flare got up and took a fighting stance, and charged. The robot also charge and when they were about to clash it turned and delivered a back kick Flare ran into. Flare was stunned for a second, but then he grabbed the leg and tossed the robot away over the mountain before he fell to his knees. He could feel the burning sensation, not from the beam, but from rising up from deep within him. The robot jumped back onto the mountain side and readied another beam attack. Flare put up his hands, erecting a red shield that blocked the stream of plasma, before firing an arc of energy into the robot's side blocking a chunk in the armor. "Gah, armor has been pierced!" shouted the pilot over the com-system "I thought this armor was supposed to be resistant to beams?!" "Sending assistance...." said the captain. Seconds later beams of energy rained down on Flare forcing him to his knees. The robot walked towards him and readied another plasma beam. "Sir...!" shouted one of the operators on the bridge "Bogey at One O'clock, one eighty degrees!" "Move the ship...!" The ship darted to the side as a golden sphere sped downwards. "Was that...?" "Large mass of Sol Particles detected! Energy Signature confirmed...it's him." The captain pressed a button on his chair, opening communications. "Soldier, get out of there, big daddy is coming...!" "I can take him...!" "If you can't take out his son by now, you can't beat him, leave! Transporter team, get the away team back here now!" There was a sense of terror that washed over the entire area. The wind blew...wrong, somehow, the forest's sense of life faded, all of it was replaced by a looming sense of spoken, unfocused dread that made the bright midday seem just a shade darker. A golden light rained down upon the area, causing steam to rise from lake bed and for Flare to feel a sense of anodyne. It quickly condensed on Flare, protecting him from the robot's beam, until a burst of golden light sent it flying into the mountain side. Flare looked up to see a golden humanoid. The aura faded as he landed to reveal a golden Ultra. Suddenly silver patches of armor formed all over his body, giving him blades on the side of his arms. Flare knew instinctively this was Sol's incarnation. He also knew he was upset, when he saw his glowing, glaring, red eye. The robot got up and fired its beam again, and Sol bore it with impunity and pointed his middle and index finger firing a beam, that made the robot explode. Sol opened his palm and the explosion condensed into a sphere. Sol snapped his finger and it was gone and Flare looked up at the flash of the explosion above him in space. His eyes watched as the Remus ship, partially damaged turned and sped of into lightspeed. He then looked at his father who grabbed him by his shoulder and brought him up to this knees, his color timer returning to normal. "Father...what is this taint in me...?" "Sabotage..." said Sol, his voice boiling. Flare was put off by it, but he knew his father's rage was not towards him. "By who...?" "In time..." Sol pointed upward and in the distance a star flashed. Flare understood and he was not brave enough to press it further, with Sol being so enraged. He simply flew off while Sol faded away. "This cannot stand!" said the Remus captain, walking down a hallway. He was with an older Remus woman wearing brown and copper robes, and two guards sporting laser guns. "Sol's kind is making their interference a cultural thing!" The lot walked down grey, plain metallic walls. "And what would you have us do? Forget finding their home world, our artificial giant could barely take on the sun giant's pup!" "That is why we need to focus on studying them. We need to understand them if we are stop them and save future civilizations from corruption!" They entered the office to find someone sitting in the chair. They were backing them and looking out the window to the large cityscape. "Oh the 'burden of the Remus'..." said Sol's voice "Who are you?!" shouted the elder "Who are you to brazenly walk in here and sit in 'my' chair...?!" Sol turned around, now in his human manifestation, absent the obvious signs of rage. "Who are you?!" "You..." said the captain with revelation "You're Sol." "Indeed..." The captain and the guards pulled out their lasers "Then you are under arrest for violation of-" "I am not a member of your species, nor civilization, nor alliance. By what jurisdiction do you claim to judge me...?" "Higher morality..." she said with her chin up high. Sol giggled to her annoyance. "Please, your 'morality' is self-centered and vain." "The people we have helped-" "Helped? Last I check you said no is suppose to help anyone?" "The natural progression of species should not-" "Little girl, I have pets older than your civilization. I am lord of order and I seed worlds with life." "Then you interfere with the natural plan-" "HERE WE GO! THE POINT OF IT ALL! The 'natural plan', the 'cosmic plan', the 'natural way'...what makes you such experts on it?" "Our advance civilization and enlightened-" "Do you seriously believe your own hype woman?" "If we are to have a discussion it would help if you didn't interrupt!" "I'm not here to talk. I'm right, you're wrong, don't agree..." he stood up "fight me on it..." The two guards in the back suddenly disappeared in screams of pain. So was suddenly sitting on the front of the disc. "You seem to mistake my mortal incarnation for...the limits of my power. To be fair, many have done so before. Yet, for all the times you fired at me, shot your photon warheads, your lasers, and sent your armies...I was forgiving. The others though..." "Others...?" said the Captain "Other giants like you...?" "Giants? Oh, no that's just a mortal form I take on, no. I'm a cosmic entity, my titles are self-appointed...they are descriptive. I seed worlds, I give people ideas to go bring about...order. I am the eco-system, the food chain, the civilization, the law, the empire, the alliance, the treaty, the victorious, I am also the flame, I am Sol...and now I am wrath..." "So..." said the woman "it's war you want..." "War would imply you lot could affect us in anyway. Yet you did, you attacked my son, my creation, and thus I have withdrawn all protection I put on your race." "Protection from what?!" "Chaos and Death." "You keep strange company, for a 'god' of order..." "For there to be creation, there must be destruction. Don't like it...too bad, that's how the universe works. Worlds appear, matter forms, materializes...why am I giving a lesson to an extinct race...?!" "You pompous, megalomaniac! You think you have the right to come here, and insult our beliefs, and make such flimsy excuses, when the truth is-" Sol had his hand around her lower jaw. His eyeballs were red, and fire rose up from his eyes sockets. "The truth is, I have all the power, and you...you're just mortal. Your the things that existed because my 'kind' interfere on this dull mortal plane. You exist because have ordained it, or because we allowed it, and even when you struck at me, I ignored you. I have so little interest in what you or any other mortal thinks of me. Then you tried to kill my son, you crossed a line. You who have interfered with divine intentions, have invoked the ire of things beyond your small grey minds could hope to fathom. Today I revoked my protection, I stopped arguing in your defense and the only grace I have left, the only mercy I have left to give is this 'truth'. You will knowing 'why'." He pushed her away and turned and walked through the desk and stopped in front the window. "So then, what, you destroy us? DO, DO IT MONSTER!!!" "Me? While I am fully capable of eradicating you all with a thought...I prefer to keep myself orderly. So I leave you to a friend." Sol was gone, and in the sky there was a light that grew bright and brighter. From it came laughter, from thousands of voices, with thousands of different throats, laughing in thousands of different dialects and languages. Madness rained down on the surface of Remus.Category:Ultraman Flare Category:Fan Episodes Category:SolZen321 Category:Metaverse Series Category:Completed Works